Sean and Sherman's Beginning
by Skyward Cinema
Summary: "Orphans are the most vulnerable people in the world." -Unknown. Well, that can't be true, because Sean and Sherman Peabody live the life of luxury. If you don't know them, please read on to find out. A chapter will be put every week. Oh, and dedicated to Mitchell Movie Productions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I had started again with the series, but I'm done with this so please review and like!**

Hector James Peabody, or Mr. Peabody, frowned. He was at a conference with a couple other volunteers and they were complaining. Mainly about where was their best female volunteer, Lauren Baudelaire.

Now Lauren was also an author and wrote award-winning books but she was very secretive for a humane and highly-intelligent woman. When I said "volunteers", I really meant the people who worked in the society. V.F.D., or as others call it, V.H.S.

V.F.D. stood for Volunteer Fire Department and V.H.S. stood for Volunteer Hospital Society. Mr. Peabody, however, worked for both societies in secret. Whenever there was a fire, they'd dress in certain outfits- with large black sunglasses, concealing their identity- and stop them, research them, and put the arsonist in jail, hoping they would get life-sentence. So you could say they were secretive police officers. Lauren Baudelaire was a great researcher and was the reason why many volunteers had not died in a fire yet. But Miss Baudelaire had made one mistake. Marrying Jeffrey Sham.

Jeffrey Sham was a handsome man with red hair that stood in the front, round blue eyes, and a buck-toothed smile that was built for mischief. When Mr. Sham found out the God-fearing Lauren was an inheritor of the substantial Baudelaire fortune, he went rogue and tried to marry her.

Lauren had found out his plan and left him, forcing Jeffrey and a few of his comrades to start fires and every single time one of them would be in jail and he would stubbornly remain on the streets of New York. Lauren, and everyone knew, had two twins recently and she named them Sean and Sherman and when Jeffrey found out she was conceived with them, he vowed to kill them first chance he got.

Sorrowfully, Lauren had rightfully abandoned them so Jeffrey wouldn't take them. Ever since, she had been writing books about two black-haired, intelligent orphan twins who just find themselves in misery and upheaval.

Back to Mr. Peabody, he himself was looking for her but as the Vice Leader of V.H.S. and V.F.D., it was his responsibility to calm them down with life-changing news.

"Where is Lauren?" asked one of the volunteers.

"Settle down, Emily, probably she's watching over Sean and Sherman." Mr. Peabody commented, more dauntless about the situation than ever.

"Firstly, she has the Sugar Bowl, the Spyglass, and the Medusa Serum, all things that can put Jeffrey in prison and secondly, _she gave up the twins so Jeffrey wouldn't hunt them dead_." said another sadly.

Mr. Peabody opened his mouth and then closed it. _How could this happen?_ thought he.

"Alright then." He said, a bit downhearted. "As Vice Leader of both organizations, I dismiss this conference."

Volunteers grunted but agreed to his conclusion. After eating a round of cauliflower-and-salad, Mr. P grabbed his umbrella and the white-furred genius casually walked down the sidewalk alone. Lauren was his best friend, charming, disciplined, and God-fearing, but she was quiet and secretive from time to time, which made him think: "Would Lauren make her twins waifs intentionally?" These thoughts about the world's most secretive and best investigator stopped when he heard two wails coming from an alley. Babyish wails.

Mr. Peabody looked left to right and walked into the alley. In the slightly dim light, he saw a box that moved a little. He peered inside and thought he saw little Jeffreys.

But thank goodness, it was just his sons, Sean and Sherman- Wait… **the** _Sean and Sherman_ _Baudelaire_ , sons of Lauren? It couldn't be.

Inside the box he also saw a soft, blue blanket that covered the duo up and a note taped to Sherman's back. Mr. Peabody could tell them apart because Lauren put her scrambled surname on small tags and put large glasses on Sherman. Mr. Peabody also knew it was them because they looked like Jeffrey, but they were babies and had their mother's creamy peach skin and beguiling brown-tinted amber irises.

As soon as the year-old infants saw Mr. Peabody, they smiled, as if he was an old friend. Mr. Peabody let out a confused beam and read the note. It was typed from a typewriter and it said:

"Dear Whomever it May Concern,

You may notice that my children, Gabriel (bespectacled twin) and Giancarlo are all here by themselves. Well, let's just say certain events have compelled me to leave them in this alley and in your custody. Please take care of them and let them know that they are mine, mine to me. No matter where they are, as long as they have each other they have their home and they are safe. Here is some information about the two:

Giancarlo is the older twin, born January 1st, this year.

Gabriel is the younger twin, born March 7th, this year.

Before I shall perish, I will see them again.

P.S., the World Is Quiet Here."

-Neralu Debauliare

"Neralu Debauliare is one of the greatest authors ever!" Then it hit Mr. Peabody. " _Lauren is Neralu? So she's been the one writing about the_ Inopportune Genesis _stories_!"

The babies gurgled and then another thing hit Mr. Peabody. But don't worry; it was a mental hit.

"Giancarlo must be Sean's Volunteer Code Name and Gabriel must be Sherman's." Mr. Peabody concluded. He had to admit, Lauren was doing a fantastic job of being secretive. "Don't you worry, Sean and Sherman. I'll take good care of you."

Well, we'll see about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but I'm making it up to you! Anywho, this is the chapter where you will meet the New York kids and some of them are made up, like Gabriella Saspirella, Darvin Wilkins, and Leona Quimby; everyone else is real or a cartoon character. But anyways, let's get on with the story. And Frieda (Peanuts) and Janice aren't related , but I always wanted them to be. Also, Patty (Peanuts) plays as Patty Jennings.**

Four-year-olds Sean and Sherman threw on their winter coats and tied the laces to their high tops. Today, Mr. Peabody, their adoptive father, would be taking them to see a play in Central Park. November chills ran through the streets but the pious triad were inside getting ready for their evening in the city.

"You two ready?" asked Mr. Peabody, holding his keys.

"Ready!" Sean and Sherman grinned in unison. It was marvelous of how they looked a lot like Jeffrey; they both had a cowlick, bountiful amounts of auburn hair that stood straight up in the front, round eyes-theirs were amber and his were blue-, and any other facial feature. The only thing that separated the twins in appearance was Sherman's oversized black-framed glasses.

After shivering of the look-alike thing, Mr. Peabody guided the young lads to the SUV and their driver, Nash, took them down to Central Park.

The park was pretty full, because of the civilians that were looking for the perfect spot to sit. Being the intelligent dog he was, the triad was able to set their blanket up at the front-row… well, not technically seats, more like grass.

Anyway, the play was marvelous, the actors and actresses all well trained and in great costume. After the small performance was concluded, the duo had promised to meet up with Mr. Peabody as soon as they were done with their meals. But suddenly …

"Hi!" a girl ran up to the twins. "I'm Madelyne Pettis. What's your name?"

"Um, my name is Sherman and that's is my brother Sean." Sherman turned and pointed at his brother, who made lots of new friends already, such as Johnny Test, Sissy Blakely, Nicholas Wilde, Mason Brar, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, Lucille Van Pelt, Farkle Minkus, Charlie Brown, Jennifer Smackle, Carl Andreas, Isabella Garcia~Shapiro, Marcie Carlin, Ferb Flynn-Fletcher, Cornelius Van Pelt, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Jill Elliott, Rosalie Matthews, Maya Hart, Schroeder Elliott, Violet Grey, and Peter Edwards (or "Pig-Pen", referred that name by Violet) and the best part was they were all his age!

"I'm friends with those kids too! We all go to the same school!" Madelyne grinned. "But here's my closest friends!"

Before I describe the appearance of Madelyne's friends, let me tell you about Madelyne herself. Madelyne, who was from a mixed-race, looked a lot like young _Madison Pettis_ , with long curly hair, missing pearly white teeth, and bewitching dark brown eyes. Her hair, when she was in deep thought, was tied up by a satin blue ribbon. She wore a sailor-collared dress, white tights, and black boots. She was spunky and headstrong, pious and mild-mannered too.

Now for Madelyne's friends: Patricia Jennings, Patricia Reichardt, Gabriella Saspirella Derello, Beverly Ballard- a love interest of Charlie Brown's-, Abigail Lawrence, Shermy Orellana, Janice Emmons-Ventura, Frieda Emmons-Ventura, Penelope Peterson, Peter Edwards, Darvin Wilkins, Allison Williams, and Leona Quimby.

Patricia Jennings was a girl Sherman's age with short blonde hair and even shorter bangs. A plaid green bow was in her hair, matching her dress and socks, but not her black flats.

Patricia Reichardt, who was four, had short hair too but it was reddish brown and she had freckles around her cheeks. Her black-striped green T-shirt wasn't fit for Winter and so wasn't her sandals and sweatpants.

Gabriella Saspirella Derello had smooth, dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes and wore perfect winter gear, a collared and sleeved dress, tights, and black boots in perfect place.

Beverly Ballard had beautiful red hair and angelic facial features. She was very nice, nice indeed, and had full bangs, almost covering her thin eyebrows. Part of her hair was swept back and pinned there by a sunflower-shaped hair clip. Her aqua-green coat hid her polka-dotted pink outfit and almost her white and blue boots. Her cheeks were round and were very red, making it seem she blushed all the time. But normally, some would call her the "Little Red-Haired Girl".

Abigail Lawrence, who was one of Penelope's good friends, was actually called, "Abbey" from time to time. She had long brown hair swept into a low ponytail, long fringe pulled behind her ear, showing her greyish brown irises.

Shamrock was the first boy Madelyne had mentioned surprisingly and "Shermy" (Shamrock's nickname) was a young lad who loved zombies. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown lace-ups.

Janice Emmons-Ventura, Frieda's step-sister, was a generous little girl with supple blonde hair, fluffy bangs going down her forehead. Her pink winter coat was adored by, well, her.

Penelope Peterson, a girl who kept looking at Sean, was a beautiful girl with soft and straight flaxen hair and short side bangs. So her hair couldn't fall in her face, she wore a black hairband and her cobalt blue irises twinkled that evening. Peachy skin peeked from purple and pink clothing.

Peter Edwards, or _PigPen_ , was a young boy with messy black hair, light brown skin, and had brown irises. He had dry dirt smudged all over him and a dust cloud followed him. Sleeved overalls were worn on him that night.

Darvin Wilkins was a boy who loved to play Marbles and beat anyone who would play against him. He had round, plump cheeks, strawberry-blonde hair, and wore clothes that looked similar to PigPen's-but it was clean and grey.

Allison Williams, the child of Veronica, a sibling to Vinny Seville, was a chipmunk, just like her cousins and family. She had cream-coloured fur, a pink chipmunk nose, floor-length brown hair, and salmon lips. She wore a long-sleeved plaid T-shirt under an unzipped jacket, skinny trousers, and black boots.

Leona Quimby was a first-cousin of Beverly. She had a mixed-race appearance, brown eyes, long black hair in twists, and wore a blue outfit.

Frieda Emmons-Ventura, the step-sister of Janice, had brown eyes and reddish strawberry-blonde hair put into perfect and beautiful ringlets, making her be very proud of her naturally curly hair. Her winter coat had puffed sleeves with white linings and her red tights matched her pink and black boots.

"We're going to be the best of friends!" exclaimed Madelyne and everyone agreed. But who said friendship would last forever?


End file.
